


a luthor and a super

by abbyscameron



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, a supercorp collection, basically i just love their dynamic, in whatever format, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyscameron/pseuds/abbyscameron
Summary: "Who would have believed it? A luthor and a super? Working together. Being together?" / unreleated oneshots/drabbles of Lena and Kara's dynamic
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	1. "i'm too sober for this."

Kara grimaced as she looked at the television screen as the commercial played. She couldn’t believe that this was an actual thing - she also definitely couldn't’ believe she had apparently agreed to it. 

What the hell was going on in this new universe.

Who said that this atrocious commercial was okay?

“I’m way too sober for this,” Kara grumbled, fighting against the urge to roll her eyes. 

“Alcohol doesn’t have the same effort on you as it does normal humans,” Lena reminded her, walking back from the kitchen, holding two glasses of wine. “So technically you could try and get drunk; but it wouldn’t work.” 

Kara groaned and leaned back into the couch, throwing a pillow on her face, covering her eyes. She was really cursing her Kryptonian genes at the moment. 

A moment later, the pillow was tossed off her face. She looked up to see Lena, holding out a glass of wine for her. Wordlessly she took it and glanced back towards the television screen, where thankfully the D.E.O commercial had finished. 

“I still can’t believe Lex runs the DEO in this new universe.” 

Lena took a seat on the couch next to her, she was unusually quiet, and not herself. Kara furrowed her brows as she stole a glance at Lena. 

“Are you okay?”

“Of course I am,” Lena respond quickly, almost too quickly, before taking a sip of her wine. 

“I know you shot Lex before all of this Crisis stuff happened,” Kara started, slowly. “And I know it’s probably shocking that he’s alive again. –”

Lena cut her off with a scoff. “I already know that my brother is a cockroach. He’s more than likely never going to actually die. He’s far too damn cunning and stubborn for that.” 

“We’re going to stop him,” Kara was determined. After everything Lex Luthor had done, to her, to Clark, to Lena, to everyone. She wasn’t going to rest until she found a way to bring him to justice. 

“The world adores him now,” Lena’s voice was laced with venom and detain. “That’s going to be easier said than done.”

“No one said I wasn’t determined or hopeful.” Kara took a sip of her own wine. 

“Well I guess that you weren’t the Paragon of Hope for no reason.” 

“In the meantime, let’s just forget about the post-crisis mess, forget about Lex and just celebrate that we literally saved the universe.” 

“I could drink to that,” Lena said, holding up her wine glass. 

Kara clinked her glass with Lena’s. She knew it was going to be an adjustment, trying to navigate this new, post-crisis world. It wasn’t going to be easy; but at least J’onn was going around restoring everyone else’s memories. Soon, her sister and the rest of her team would be on the same page and they could figure out a plan. 

Later, she would reach out to Barry, see if Gideon could help them figure out all the changes. A part of her was definitely thankful they now resided on the same earth - it was going to make things a lot easier. 

In the meantime, however, she would just enjoy her time with Lena, hiding out in their apartment, drinking too much wine, eating a bit too much takeout and watch cheesy damn movies. 


	2. "how do we fix this?"

Kara stood in Lena’s apartment, they weren’t that far apart; but the distance between them was substantial. They were in the small room, but it felt like they were oceans apart. Their relationship was strained, if you could even still call it a relationship - it had been ever since the truth came out. 

“Lena?” Kara prompted, hesitantly. The brunette had invited Kara over after all; but she didn’t want to push too much. They were walking on eye shells here and Kara hadn’t it. 

Kara was surprised to say the least to get the text from Lena. It was late and she and Alex were settling in to watch a movie when Kara’s phone buzzed. 

**_Can we talk?_ **

Kara had immediately responded with a when and where, against Alex’s warnings. 

“I don’t trust it, Kara.” 

“She’s still my best friend, even if she hates me…I’m not giving up on her yet.” 

That’s how Kara found herself in Lena’s apartment in pajama pants and a hoodie.

Lena took a breath and stepped away from the counter top, pulling Kara out of her reverie. “I think I made a mistake.” 

Kara just stood there, staring, not really knowing what to say. 

“About working with Lex,” Lena continued, cutting her gaze to fall on Kara. “I know he’s up to something. Something more dark and mischievous than I could have imagine. I just - I though maybe if I could get closer to him, I could figure it out. But I think I’m in way over my head…And of course, Lex is just using me again, like he always does and –”

Lena was rambling now, which threw Kara for a loop. She’d never seen Lena like this. Kara held up a hand. “Why don’t you take a breath and slow down just a tad.” 

“I fucked up Kara. I was angry, I was hurt and I did what I always do. Close myself off and push everyone away because I’ve always believed that people can’t be trusted. That you can only count on yourself.” 

“How do we fix this?” Kara asked with a shrug. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy to get to Lex, to bring him down with Alex out of the DEO; but she was a Krytoptian. She was up for the challenge. 

Lena raised an eyebrow. “My screw up or our rocky friendship?”

“Well I’m hoping, eventually for both.” 

Lena crossed her arms over her chest. “After everything…you still want to help me?”

“I meant what I said Lena. Yes, I made a mistake not telling you, I should have but I can’t change the past. I still care about you and I’m still here for you.” 

“I’m still hurt and it’s still going to take some time for me to get over it. But I’ve realized even with the lies, you’re the only person in my life who hasn’t really manipulated me for your own gain…Not like my brother.”

Kara just nodded. 

“So where do we start?” Lena said with a smile which Kara couldn’t help but return. 


	3. "marry me"

Kara walked back and forth across Alex’s apartment, wringing her hands together. She was wondering how she hadn’t wore a hole into Alex’s floor yet. Kara was meeting Lena later for dinner in and a movie in their apartment and she was nervous. 

More nervous than usual. It wasn’t new. They had been dating for four years now, they were living together for Rao’s sake. 

But somehow, the thought of asking Lena to marry her made her stomach do somersaults. 

“Kara! Stop pacing, just relax!”

Kara threw her hands up and spin around to face Alex. “Easy for you to say! You’ve already proposed and gone through this stress.” 

Alex let out a breath. “And if I remember right, I was doing the same pacing thing until you pulled me out of it. Now, it’s my turn to return the favor.” 

Kara stopped and huffed. A part of her still hated when her sister was right. But she did in fact help Alex through her pre-proposal stress when Alex was trying to work up the courage to ask Kelly. 

“You don’t have to worry, Lena loves you. She’s going to say yes even if you screw it all up.” 

Kara’s eyes widen. “But I don’t want to screw it up, Alex! I want it to be perfect.” 

“Life isn’t always perfect.. But if the moment is right. it doesn’t matter. The only thing that will is you and Lena.” 

* * *

Kara kept repeating that to herself, over and over again, trying to calm her nerves. Though it was no use, she was a mess. She spilled drops of wine while trying to pour it because of her shaking hands. She’d also stumbled a lot more in her haste. 

“Kara, what is going on?”

Kara swallowed and glanced over at Lena and just hummed in response. 

“You’re acting like a nervous wreck.” 

Kara closed her eyes for a moment and tried to channel Alex before reopening them and meeting Lena’s gaze. 

“I’ve gone over this moment time and time in my head, trying to work out the perfect things to do, to say. Until I realized with the help of Alex, that life perfect, it’s not going to always work out the way that you want it to.”

Lena just raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. “Okay…”

Someone Lena’s gaze gave Kara the courage to continue. “We’ve been together for years now. We’ve been through so much together and have always came stronger because of it. You’re my best friend, Lena, but you’re also so much more than that. You’re the love of my life and I never want to be without you. We’ve proven time and time again that a Luthor and a Super can beat the odds. What I’m trying to say is,” Kara reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring box, presenting it to Lena. “Will you do me the honor of being my wife?” 

Lena smiled and it lit up her entire face. “Of course, I will Kara.” 

Kara slipped the ring from the box and unto Lena’s finger. The brunette waved her hand to admire the stone. “it’s beautiful, just like you.” 

The distance between the two of them closed until their lips meet. 


	4. "i think i'm in love with you..."

“Ithinkiminloveyouwith!”

Kara blanched, her eyes widen and her mouth dropped open. She hadn’t meant to blurt that out and she wished she could take it back, swallow the words. But she couldn’t; they were already out in the world. There was no backpedaling. 

“Come again?” Lena just crossed her arms, her head tilted. She looked as if she was immensely amused by the situation. Which was definitely not helping Kara. _At_ _all._

In fact, it was just making her that much more embarrassed. Kara was certain that she would be blushing if she was able to. 

“I – I didn’t want – I,” Kara stuttered, stumbling over her words, not knowing what to say, or how to explain it. 

She mentally kicked herself. It shouldn’t be this hard - it really shouldn’t. She was _Supergirl_ after all - on a regular basis she put herself in harms way. Kara didn’t feel this scared, or this tongue tied when she confessed her feelings for James or Mon-el. 

So why, was _this_ different?

Why was so afraid that she might be in love with her best friend?’

Lena just laughed. “I’m sorry; but it’s kind of funny seeing a Kryptonian like this.” 

Maybe she just needed to get it over with, rip the band-aid off. Better do it quickly than constantly dragging it out, it would only make it worse. Yes, it was best to just get on with it. 

“I think I’m in love with you,” Kara said slowly, looking anywhere except at Lena. “And I’m terrified because I don’t want to lose you.”

“Are all Kryptonian’s this dense or is it just you?” Lena asked on a laugh which forced Kara to glance at her with a raised eyebrow. “All the signs? The little things? The _obvious_ flirting - well I guess not too obvious since you never picked up on them.”

Kara just stood there dumbfounded. 

Lena laughed again. “You should see yourself right now.”

Lena quickly closed the distance between the two of them until she was standing directly in front of Kara. Kara swore those green orbs were searing into her skin as Lena placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “I’m in love with you too, you idiot…and for the record, you would never lose me.”

Kara couldn’t help but scoff. All this time, she was worried and it was all for naught - she never needed to stress. 

“So….I was worried for nothing,” she breathed. 

“You were,” Lena responded before the small distance between them closed completely and Lena’s lips were on Kara’s. 


	5. "if you don't hug me right now..."

Kara stood there, in the middle of their apartment, trying to hold herself together. But mostly, trying to wrap her head around everything because she couldn’t believe it. She didn’t want to believe it.

It had been one thing to know that Jeremiah had dead from cardiac arrest. It was another, entirety to know that all along, his death had actually been orchestrated by Lex Luthor. 

“Kara,” Lena spoke, softly as if she was afraid of frightening her. 

Kara glanced up, forcing herself to meet Lena’s gaze. The brunette looked more guilty than she should have. Kara knew that it wasn’t Lena’s fault and Kara didn’t want her to feel as if it was. 

“If you don’t hug me right now, I think I might fall apart,” Kara spoke, almost as softly, not really trusting herself to really speak. “Please, just hold me.” 

The space between them disappeared and the next thing Kara knew, Lena’s arms were wrapped around her, squeezing, holding her close. It was like a weight was lifted off Kara’s shoulders, letting someone else hold her together. Even if it was just for a little bit, she could let that effort fall. 

She only vaguely felt Lena drag her over to the couch. Like she did when she was a kid, Kara tucked her legs under her and leaned against Lena. 

“It’s not your fault,” Kara breathed against Lena’s shoulder. 

“My brother --”

“No,” Kara swiftly cut her off. “Lex’s actions don’t reflect on you. It’s his fault that Jeremiah is dead, not yours... What Lex does has, has done or will do, has nothing to do with you, Lena.”

“I was working blindly along side him for months, Kara...I should have seen something, noticed something.” 

“You noticed enough to know he was working with Leviathan, and that you need to walk away,” Kara said, firmly, placing a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “You _walked away_ , from manipulation and abuse.”

“We still don’t know how to stop him.” 

Kara shook her head. “You’re right, we don’t. But we will.” 


	6. lazy morning kisses

The bed moved, jostling Kara awake and she turned her head, stiffing a groan into the pillow. She definitely did not want to wake up. It was much too early and she’d gone to bed much too late last night. 

Though truthfully, she wasn’t complaining about why she’d gone to bed late. It was definitely a good use of her time. 

It was also definitely Lena’s fault. 

It was then that it clicked in Kara’s half asleep brain as to why the bed dipped. Kara shot out a hand, wrapping it around the arm of the retreating figure from the opposite side of the bed. 

“No,” Kara mumbled, snugging deeper into the blankets. “Stay.”

“I do have to go into the office,” Lena tried to argue; but Kara wasn’t having any of it. She’d much rather just lay in bed, tangled up in the sheets with her girlfriend. 

Kara used her strength to pull the brunette towards her, limbs intertwined as Lena joined her back under the covers. A smile formed on Kara’s mouth as she felt Lena’s arms wrap around her. 

“You really are needy in the mornings,” Lena breathed against her mouth. 

Kara still refused to open her eyes as her and Lena’s lips met and she wrapped her arms tighter around Lena. Lazy mornings like this were some of Kara’s favorites. 

“I just love you,” Kara breathed. “And I want you to know it.” 

“I know it,” Lena smiled. “And I know exactly why you’re doing it. Kara Danvers, I appreciate you.”

Kara loved being wrapped up with Lena, showering her with little kisses. Any excuse to remind Lena that she was loved, the she was worthy of love, that Lex was wrong, that Lillian was wrong. Kara would spend the rest of her life proving that to Lena.


	7. what would you do if i didn't come back

“What would you do if I didn’t come back?”

Kara just smirked, biting back a laugh as the anti Kryptonite suit covered her. She relished in the feel of feeling stronger again. 

“I never lost hope,” Kara said, getting her fist ready and punching the glass that held her, instantly breaking it, freeing her from her prison. “I might what I said before when I said I would always trust you, Lena. I know you.”

Kara stepped out of the Kryptonite prison Lex had kept her trapped in. She turned to look at Lena. “Does this mean what I hope it means?”

Lena steeled herself, taking a deep breath, as if she were trying to work up the courage to admit her next words. “I realize that I’ve made a mistake working alongside my brother. I want to help you bring him to justice - if you’ll have me.”

Kara nodded, just a quick nod of affirmation. Nothing less, nothing more. 

Things between them weren’t magically fixed, it wasn’t a switch you could just flip to make things perfect again. It would take time and effort to mend what was broken. But Kara knew they’d do it. The two of them had been through too much to not. 

Kara held out a hand, grasped Lena’s. “Let’s do this.” 


	8. they are so cute when they're asleep

“They’re so cute when they’re asleep.” 

Kara turned her head to see Lena coming to a stop next to her and a smile formed on her lips. “More like they’re quiet when they’re asleep.” 

Lena laughed, quietly, trying not to wake the boys. She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms. “I expected nothing less from two Kryptonian children.” 

“I apologize for dragging you into this.” 

Lena furrowed her brows and shook her head. “Don’t.”

Kara turned to look at her girlfriend. “It’s just, I should have asked you before I told Clark and Lois we’d watch Jonathan and Samuel.” 

Lena dropped her arms, crossed the short distance between them, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and dropping her head against Kara’s shoulder. 

“I don’t mind. I love having them around. It really brightens up the apartment.” 

Kara turned her head and placed a kiss on Lena’s head, wrapping one arm around her. 

“Yeah, until they literally burn it to the ground on accident.” 

Lena chuckled again. “They’re just boys, they’ll learn. Like I’m sure you and Clark had to.” 

“I swear they’re worse.” 

“I’m sure if I called up Eliza right now, she’d have some equally, if not more so embarrassing stories about your mishaps as a child.” 

Kara’s eyes widen and she sputtered. “What – I – Fine,” she relented. “You may be right.” 

“I know I am,” Lena stepped away, pulling Kara with her. “Now let’s leave the boys to sleep and maybe take advantage of them being out of the way.” 


	9. “Well, this was my lap, now apparently this is your lap.”

“Well, this was _my_ lap,” Lena said, leaning her head against the back of her office chair to stare at Kara. She tore her eyes away from the Kryptoian standing in front of her to the small, fury, four legged creature sitting in her lap. “Now apparently this is _your_ lap.”

_“meewrr....”_

Lena glanced back up at Kara. “Where did you even find a cat?”

“She’s obviously a kitten, and she was left all alone on the side of the road,” Kara said. “I heard her on my way back to Catco and I couldn’t just leave her, who knows what would have happened to her.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow. “So, I’m assuming she’s ours now? Or that you would like her to be?”

“Maybe....” Kara responded, glancing down at her feet. Kara peered at Lena from under her lashes and stuck out her bottom lip. 

Lena scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

As if on command, the kitten stood on shaking feet and head butted Lena’s arm. “Oh, _alright..._ We can keep her.” 

“Yes!” Kara yelled, jumping up and clapping. 

“You are just lucky I’m not allergic to cats,” Lena told her. 


End file.
